


Stranded with the Devil

by madefrommagic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Master (Doctor Who), Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, The Mistress (Doctor Who) - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor Era, Unresolved Romantic Tension, twissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommagic/pseuds/madefrommagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't entirely thrilled to have her on his TARDIS, why would anyone think he'd enjoy being stranded on a remote planet with her! How will this little episode play out, and just what will it spiral into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sardonic queen of evil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have an unhealthy obsession with Michelle Gomez. Who knows how many times i've watched Dark Water and Death in Heaven, i lost count after 10.
> 
> This is just sillyness quenching my need for more Missy.
> 
> Disclaimer: My life would be 100x better if i owned Doctor Who.

" _Doc-toorrr!_ " A now all too familiar neurotic voice sang.

Oh, this was just great. Three days, three entire days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. 2,59,200 seconds. That's how long he's been trapped with hell, and yes he actually counted, it was his own proof of how desperate he's recently become to avoid being driven to complete madness by Mary Poppins' evil twin. Three days is a relevantly long time to be stuck with _her._ No matter how big his TARDIS can stretch it's insides, somehow she manages to find him everywhere. _Everywhere._ Once he created a room so isolated, even the TARDIS forgot where it was, then five minutes later she pranced in with a tray of tea.

It's a time machine, there aren't any distinctions between day and night in space, and time lords don't even sleep! He's been floating in a black abis, hanging onto the threads of sanity that are slowly being tugged away by the claws she calls hands.

He didn't want to let the gluttonous being onto his beloved TARDIS, but he could't afford the destruction of another planet which unfortunately got in her way. That women had wiped out half a galaxy when he finally tracked her down.— Cost him nearly another regeneration and caused at least ten paradox's to fix the mess she made!

Various complaints where being strewn across time and space and hitting him square in the head, the majority of them about a certain crazed time lady who seemed to be raving havoc in places she shouldn't really be. (The rest where actually from Missy herself, teasing him with beckoning coordinates that no doubt lead to her.)

The _small (Understatement)_ problem with Missy, The Mistress, Master —what ever the hell she was calling herself now— Being a time _lady —_ as she _insisted_ he called her ( _"Time lady, please, i'm Old-fashioned"_ )— was that since he was the only other time lord in existence, people usually automatically referred to him when they found stray survivors of his species, and that _particular_ one had either managed to slip casually into the position of power, or just decided attempting to conquer the planet on sight.

And he really, really, _really_ hoped Clara wouldn't somehow magically find out he had Missy on board. She'd find a way, it's Clara what can't she do!— Souffles. Her only weakness is a baked good.

"DOOOOC-TOOORRRRR!" Missy sang once more, this time more persistently.

He thought that maybe if he continued ignoring her, she'd eventually give up and retire back to the room the TARDIS had reluctantly created for her. (Or if he was unlucky she'd come and find him, which he was just hoping wouldn't happen). The TARDIS really didn't appreciate him bringing Missy on board, as she doesn't exactly forget events— Knows all that has, will, and is thing kind of prevents forgetfulness— hence the Paradox machine is still a rather prominent source of the TARDIS' hatred towards The Master.

More recently, Missy had decided she didn't like the colour of the console room, and attempted to change it. The Doctor later found her fiddling with all sorts of wires that certainly had nothing to do with the colour of anything. Invading personal space seems to be her thing in this current incarnation, and if you voluntarily invade hers— Eg. prying her away from the one place one should never let The Mistress wander if you don't wish the TARDIS to banish you forever— Don't expect her not to take advantage of the situation.

The Doctor was immensely relieved but also slightly terrified when his name was not screeched once more. He swallowed nervously, placing his book down on the sofa beside him and he peered warily around the TARDIS library. He was actually expecting an army of Daleks or whatever foe she had chosen this time to surge into the room, multiple explosions following as Missy drifted in behind, looking incredibly proud and chiming about whether or not he liked her current gift for him.

When non of the previous assumptions where confirmed, that's when he really began to be concerned for A; Missy's well being, not that he particularly cared if she was laying stone dead somewhere, but he rather not face her wrath once she resurrected herself again— He didn't have a single doubt in her that she wouldn't do that. B; What has occupied her attention to such an extent, she forget her most committed and prized obsession: Him. And last but _certainly_ not least C; Whether somehow, despite being in the depths of space she had actually managed to escape.

He was really going to regret looking for her, but right now he was just dreading any of his fantasies coming true. The Doctor began slowly and cautiously down the corridor, keeping an eye out for any glimpses of purple or black lurking in the shadows waiting to assault him— that has happened way to many times in three days...

The TARDIS rumbled quietly before suddenly crashing to the ground sending him toppling into the wall. Apparently they've laded. The Doctor decided this was now a very urgent matter and he probably shouldn't have been lounging in the bowls of his TARDIS when Missy began screeching his name. He really is an idiot, the first instinct when the 'queen of evil' set foot on his TARDIS should have been: keep her under twenty four hour surveillance and clap her in irons! Leaping to his feet, he took off full sprint to the console room hoping(Which was a first really...) that he would find her there.

Indeed The Mistress was the first thing he saw when he bolted into the room, but his current speed hadn't really allowed him enough time to stop and realize she was sprawled across the floor—

Next thing he knew, he had ran straight into her and fallen face first on top of the time lady.

"Owww!" Missy whimpered, leaning into his ear to dramatically emphasise the word.

The Doctor flinched away, sitting up to look her in the face. "A little over exaggerated don't you think?"

The TARDIS let out another soft groan, and he pushed himself off her, not caring how ruffly he scrambled back up. The Doctor looked around the console room, half expecting to find a wall ripped out or something of equal destruction.

"What did you do!" He demanded of Missy, who was still laying on the floor. She turned her head, staring up at him with a blank expression up. Ice blue eyes, dazed and crazy, yet the glint they possessed made it impossible to tear away once you got trapped in them. He couldn't help but look at the captivating blue when she was around, though he'd never admit that to her. Sometimes they danced so mischievously, lit up with a smirk on her crimson lips, that it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He felt like they could pierce right through his own grey-blue eyes, burning a hole to brand him hers.

It was the power she could so easily rein over him that made him despise this incarnation the most. He battled for the upper hand, domination on his own TARDIS he deserved that at least. A pair of bewitching eyes weren't the only trait she's obtained. Well, the obvious change aside. Her face isn't kind or welcoming, there's too many sharp angles. Even though she tames her hair in an up-do, the black curls still mange to escape, and she looks wild and you know there's cunning ideas behind those eyes luring you in when you know that you. Should. _Run._

Missy lifted herself gracefully from the floor and sighed, suddenly utterly bored. She rose a hand inspecting her smooth red nails.

"Well, I was only trying to give you a pretty surprise–"

"No good ever comes from that word Missy–"

"–hush dear and let me explain! Anyway, it turns out your TARDIS didn't appreciate me trying to make a more effective device other than your petty little screwdriver–"

"Whats wrong with the sonic!" The Doctor whined, his eyebrows angled down as he stared at her.

Missy rolled her eyes, and stepped forwards, plucking the said item out of his pocket. She dangled it in-front of her as if it was a dirty sock, inspecting the item from all angles.

"See just as I thought, not one setting that has anything to do with disintegration–"

The Doctor snatched his sonic back, stalking her until she was pressed against the console.

"YOU WHERE TRYING TO MAKE A KILLING DEVICE AND INTENDING TO PRESENT IT TO ME, EXPECTING ME TO BE ENLIGHTENED BY THE FACT YOU CREATED A SECOND DEATH RAY?!"

Missy leaned against the console, pouting before shrugging her shoulders once.

"Well love, it seems you do know me quite well." She smiled brightly, eyes twinkling.

The Doctor breathed in deeply, stepping calmly away from her and running a hand over his face. No, no more. He couldn't do it! He's saved enough of the universe, why couldn't someone else keep her away from destruction! She's just stood there, smiling as if she hasn't a single care in the universe and she's simply a completely innocent, harmless little child, waiting for him to be proud of the fact she spent time creating a slaughter weapon just for him. He peered up at her from his hand.

Surely she wouldn't be able to do anything if just left her stranded on a random planet right? No pulverizer, no transporting device, nothing but her black, dead hearts to fuel her ranging hatred. The most she would be able to do if he stranded her wouldn't really create any major impact on the universe...right? Maybe she'd wander off a cliff and if hes lucky never come back.

"Out." He commanded, grabbing her shoulders and beginning to steer her towards the doors. However, Missy didn't take forcefulness inflicted on her and go with it. So he wasn't entirely surprised when she tried to resist.

They where halfway between the door and the console when the movement halted, The Doctor using his entire weight to push her forwards whilst Missy stood firmly on the ground, leaning backwards refusing to move. He was only managing to push her forwards about an inch before she shoved him back again.

"Missy–"

"No."

"Get. Out."

"No!"

"I'm telling you now, get out of my TARDIS or i'll throw you into a supernova."

"I don't want to, you can't make me!"

"YES I CAN, ITS _MY_ TARDIS!"

"Well, you're not getting very far now are you?"

He would get her out of his TARDIS if it was the last thing he would ever do. This was not. Over. Missy chuckled softly, under the impression that she'd ultimately won the debate, however The Doctor wasn't so convinced with that result.

Slowly, he dragged her body into him by the grip he still had on her shoulders and burrowed his head into her neck. Missy glanced backwards in confusion, for once she was genuinely baffled as to what he was playing at.

"Never mind, i didn't _really_ want you to go anyway." He mumbled into her neck, nuzzling closer to her. Then he placed a gentle kiss under her jaw.

Missy jumped her breath catching, taken back completely by his sudden forwardness. Her eyes where wide as he continued to kiss his way down her neck.

"Doctor, what are you..."

His arms slid around her waist, pulling her in further so he was flush against her back. If he knew Missy at all, she was bound to give into _this_ at some point. And no sooner had he pondered that, she slowly relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head to one side giving him more access to her neck.

Typical, in a matter of seconds she'd just melted into him. So much for the 'queen of evil', she'll never live this one down, it's a pity no one will be there to constantly tease her. Easy motive, everyone had a weakness, even if it was just baked goods on some peoples behalf. For Missy, it was The Doctor.

The Doctor pressed a final kiss to her cheek, lingering just a little as to force her to turn slightly and he seized the opportunity, sweeping her feet from underneath her. Missy squealed, her arms flying around his neck as he made a bee-line for the door. The bastard, oh how she'd love to pulverize him right now.

They where greeted by the cold snap of icy air. His feet made a delightful crunching sound as he stepped onto the blanket of snow that stretched across the hills, the sky was grey and didn't look like it would be cheering up any time soon. Perfect.

He dumped her in a pile of snow, the impact sending a puff of white flurries into the air. Missy growled, wriggling out of the mound and stomped forwards coming face to face in front of him. She didn't look very happy at all, in fact, she was considering strangling him and burying him in the snow to suffocate, or maybe flinging him into a crevasse and watching him plummet to his icy death. The Doctor decided now would be an appropriate time to leave.

"It's been great these past few days, really. Actually you don't even deserve a lie, it was hell. Every minute of it. Call me, we'll do it again sometime." And with that, he shot her a smug farewell grin, ignoring her snarls and death glares boring into him. He could feel the piercing azure scorching through the back of his head. He turned and pushed the TARDIS door, immensely pleased with himself.

That was until he realized the door wasn't budging.

His eyes where wide in panic as he continued bashing against the blue doors, fists banging desperately against the wood. "Oh, no no no no no! Don't do this to me, no not now please, come on!" The Doctor gave it an aggressive kick, not even rattling the box to the slightest. "No!"

A taunting laugh echoed behind him. Oh fantastic, brilliant! Can _nothing_ just go smoothly for him? He really was regretting being too smug now. The Doctor slowly turned to face her, his eyes shut in anguish. He opened one eye, cringing slightly, though he knew eye shutting wasn't enough to defect the wrath _and_ taunting of The Mistress.

She stood crossed arms, smirking sardonically, entirely too pleased with the outcome.

"Oh, my darling Doctor. Your own TARDIS locked you out! Pity, I wanted to see if you could really bring yourself to leave me here." Missy let out a sigh, gesturing elaborately to their surroundings.

The Doctor let out a frustrated growl, racking his hands through his hair and clenching handfuls of silver curls in his fists. The Mistress chuckled once more, amused greatly by the entire situation.

"And after everything you did just to get me outside!" She smiled mockingly, those mischievous orbs glinting, taunting him in a way only she could.

Why would his old girl do this to him? He thought maybe she'd be pleased he got the vermin off board, he didn't expect her to lock him out, what kind of thank you was that! Whenever the TARDIS played this kind of thing, it was because she was trying to teach him something, but what could he possibly learn by being stuck on a frozen planet with his arch-nemesis? This was worse then having her prancing through the TARDIS corridors singing vexatious tunes, trying to constantly sit on his lap whenever he was trying to read or just finding any excuse to invade his personal space.

So, what previous reasons had she done this to him for? There was that time when he fell out with River and the TARDIS sided with her, leading in him being stranded with otters for a month. But that didn't even remotely relate to this situation, the TARDIS hated Missy, and she's stranded them both not just one of them. Surely she'd side with him on this one, but that didn't seem to be the case.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a dematerializing TARDIS. The Doctor fumbled in his pocket, pulling his sonic out and scanning the fading box, desperately trying to find a way to get it to rematerialize. The wheeze-groans died out and he was left standing in front of an empty space, a square indented into the snow being the only proof of his TARDIS' previous presence.

This also reminded him of the time the TARDIS flung him on earth and refused to rematerialize, trapping Amy pond in the time vortex. That time it was because she wanted him to fix something, it was all because of the stranded Space ship that had created it's own second floor luring in innocent strangers who passed by, trying to find suitable pilots. Maybe there was something dangerous here, maybe the TARDIS had taken him once again where he needed to be. But last time, he had Amy aboard the TARDIS helping him and she was also someone who could bring the TARDIS back safely, as was River with the Otter situation. Yet, this time, she's chosen to strand him without any possible pilot. Though, he understands why she might not be so keen to have Missy alone aboard her, long red nailed fingers touching and stroking his precious control panel. That thought made him shiver violently.

"Now This is _Interesting._ Hmm?" Missy mused aloud, beaming delightedly, showing off her pearly whites.

The Doctor grabbed her arm harshly, pulling her along with him, trudging determinedly through the snow.

"Come on, we need to find some aspect of life, i'm not being stuck with you without anywhere to hide from your hideous face." He hissed. Missy's grin only widened and she casually slipped her arm through his, walking along side him as if they where a couple simply strolling through a park.

He was truly agonising over what this little trip had planned for him, especially with the devil at his side.


	2. Karma's a bitch.  Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please do tell if my Missy is drastically OOC

They'd been hiking over the deserted hills for two hours and there still was no sign of habitation on the frozen wasteland of a planet. With every passing moment The Doctor was becoming more and more impatient, fretting over the one dreaded revelation that he simply refused to face; the fact the there may not be a single living creature on this planet other than the two Time Lords themselves.

Not to mention, Missy hadn't let go of his arm the entire time and had resorted to singing extremely irritating repetitive songs just to keep him on his toes. The next crevasse they find he might just 'accidentally' push her in. She was currently using her Scottish accent to full ability, rolling her 'Ooos' strongly. Sometimes he wondered if her regeneration actually gave her the accent or whether she just nicked it off him.

It still managed to irk him however, as the wee detail made them more alike, even if it was just the tiniest of similarities. He shouldn't let that get to him too, as most of the time it ends up hers being deceptively Scottish, whilst his keeps being quite distinctive when first heard by any stranger.

But still, it meant they where part of the same county according to Earth, one of the most well known planets in the universe, and home to many of his travelling companions. Missy was also connected to him through  _Gallifrey_  if we're playing this according to nationalities. Then there was the  _truth_  of who she was to him, which he had recently made blind to even himself: She was his oldest and closest best friend. The Master had played a major role in the most important moments of his life so that meant she knew basically everything about him and that absolutely scared him to death.

Regeneration at least made him feel like they were slightly different, built a fence between them. But now they where once again cut from the same cloth and the addition— it was obvious to on-lookers due to matching accents and, now thinking about it, attire.

" _My Bonnieee lies overr the Ocean, my Bonnieee lies overrr the Seaaaa! my Boniiee lies overrr the Ocean, ohhh bring my Bonniee back to meee..._ "

Missy was actually a relatively good singer, but the fact that this was the fifth time she'd sang that particular song, whether she was on key or not wasn't the biggest issue for The Doctor right now.

She was waving her free arm around elaborately, singing her heart out, her voice echoing into the empty sky accompanied only by the occasional soft howl of the wind.

" _Bring back, bring back Ohhhh, Bring back my Bonnie to meeeee–_ "

"OH, SHUT UP!" The Doctor screamed.

He had now finally hit breaking point. Assertively, he yanked his arm out of the tight grip she had established on it during the course of the hike, creating suitable distance between them and glared coldly at her.

Missy mimicked his scowl, put her hands on her hips and stepped forwards making them closer again, despite his rather obvious  _burning_  desire to be as far away from her as possible.

"Oh don't get all cross-pants with me love, just because you don't have my natural talent for singing. Jealousy is no excuse to get angry my dear."

The Doctor continued to scowl, fists clenched at his sides. Infuriating. She was so infuriating it would be hilarious to everyone but him, and he seemed to be her target for the constant provoking to be aimed at.

If they where in a playground, she'd been following him around and poking him in the back. That comparison was quite an understatement actually, Missy would defiantly not just settle for his back if she got her hands on him for long enough.

Now that was something he really didn't want to get involved with when referring to Missy. He knew that in this certain incarnation her desire towards him was a lot stronger and more omnipotent than her previous lives. She made it so blatantly obvious with everything she did; Throwing in snide comments and sexual innuendos when they really aren't needed, or in the moment he  _really_  wished she wouldn't— Eg. Like when he's on the phone to Clara, she's just too irrepressible at times like those; Always 'inadvertently' touching him, or  _kneeing_  him in inappropriate places; Sometimes even being as forward as to kiss him quite intently when he lets his guard down for just a second.

The Doctor sighed, grabbing her upper arm and proceeded to drag her along with him again. She still managed to weave her arm through his when he wasn't paying attention, so they ended up being back to the same scenario as moments before— minus the excessive singing to The Doctors great relief. Though this didn't lessen her enthusiastic take on the journey, and she soon settled for softly humming to herself.

At least she wasn't being ruthlessly evil, however he was still alert for anything that would cause her to suddenly snap viciously or for an inevitable change of heart, especially considering when and  _if_  they found any signs of life.

They had continued for another half an hour ploughing through the thick snow until karma had eventually decided to be on The Doctor's side. Or so he thought anyway.

He leapt with complete and utter pure joy when he saw the top of a tall building poking out from behind a near by hill. The Doctor, who was now very ecstatic— possibly but not quite out doing Missy in terms of being vivacious—, Grabbed Missy's hand and began merrily skipping, Missy was just as eager— as per usual with anything that involved him touching her voluntarily.

The Doctor was relieved to a very gleeful extent that he could finally stop wandering— which at one point started seeming aimlessly— around a very, very cold vast land of snow, and that he could separate himself from Missy by standing in another room at the very least.

It looked like a hotel lobby inside, except a bit more extravagant, with strange paintings of unidentifiable creatures hanging in an odd circular arrangement on the walls. Then something caught his eye that had the ability to drastically change his mood.

Behind the main desk written in massive bright red scripted writing was:  _Love is the only answer._

He then realized the paintings where in the shape of a massive heart.

His jubilant expression dropped from his face. Ah, well his expectations had all of a sudden dropped by at  _least_  eighty-five percent. Missy was basically the exact opposite of The Doctors prime reaction, pretending she hadn't read the vibrant words printed across the wall and just acting completely indulged by everything else in the room. She 'Ooo' ed as she passed a vase, trailing her fingers along the side of it. The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling her away as it was simply plain blue, ceramic and possessed nothing remotely interesting about it at all — Missy if you're going to act, make it convincing in  _some_  way.

A women with strawberry blonde hair piled up on her head smiled from behind the desk. "Helll- _oooo_!" She greeted, beaming.

Oh god, he's found the blonde version of Missy. This place was becoming less and less appealing by the second. He just hoped Missy wouldn't strangle her for merely having the 'stolen her hair style', as her current seething expression indicated malicious thoughts where running through her mind.

"Welcome to The Frozen Paradise hotel! Have you any reservations?"

Frozen, yes. indeed very frozen. but Paradise? He wasn't too sure about  _that_  one. Missy probably had entirely conflicting emotions about their current situation right now, and by the way her eyes lit up at the said name, he was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure he was correct on that assumption.

"Nope. We'll have your biggest suite." Missy commanded, red-painted lips curled into a Cheshire cat grin. He knew if he hadn't permanently confiscated it, she'd be holding up her pulverizer so she could rein queen over everyone in the room, even if it was only booking a hotel room and not a diabolic scheme to conquer the universe.

She vaguely resembled a very dramatic teenage girl who craved to constantly be the center of attention whilst still acting like a complete bitch. Except Missy probably knows how ridiculously evil she is, so there aren't many things he can really compare her to unless we start naming demonic figures.

"Actually Miss, all the suites in the hotel are equal size, as we believe there is no two lovers that should be placed higher than any others—"

"Woah, hold up, hold up. Lovers?" The Doctor questioned, wondering if he'd heard her right at all.

The women nodded, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, this  _is_  a planet for lovers."

She eyed their entwined hands, The Doctor followed her gaze and glanced down, surprised to notice that he hadn't let go of Missy's hand yet, which was rather odd behavior for him come to think of it...

"You two are, lovers. Right?"

He could tell by her rapidly growing smirk Missy was brimming with a thousand over-exaggerated fibbets just waiting to spill.

"Can i just ask, general wondering really but, um. Hypothetically, if we weren't, um  _lovers_.. what exactly would happen, exactly..." The Doctor asked nervously.

"Ah, well in that case, you'd be left to freeze to death in the icy tundra's of the north isle as a punishment for tarnishing the planets seven thousand year reputation of only inhabiting those who are intimately and sexually bonded–"

"Yes that's quite enough, that's, uh lovely."

It wasn't so much the whole 'freezing to death' thing that terrified him, besides they would soon discover that wasn't possible. He was more thinking about being stranded,  _really_  stranded with only Missy for company. Oh god, think of the amount of songs she could sing in that time...

The women narrowed her green eyes suspiciously at the pair. "Soo. You're lovers. Yes?" She raised a brow skeptically.

The Doctor swallowed, glancing briefly at Missy who had a brow raised, waiting expectantly for him to answer. She obviously wasn't going to be helping him out anytime soon. A tiny dark selfish squee in the back of his mind wished he hadn't confiscated Missy's little toy, and by the way she looked so smug, he could tell she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Y-yee-eesss-ss..." He eventually managed to squeak out, immensely terrified by both women at the moment. There where various ways this could go, the worse one being; his tone not being convincing anywhere near enough as it was a poor excuse for confidence in this particular situation and he's exiled along with his arch-nemesis, on a foreign planet his own TARDIS stranded him on...

The room was his best bet right now.

Besides, it's easier to make sure she doesn't try and blow the planet up if she's stuck in a room with him watching her every move. Better than trekking a deserted landscape. They'd probably just do something else to them when they eventually realized they where still alive. This was basically a 'collect £200 and pass go' card, except the £200 was pretending his mortal enemy was his lover...

The women still didn't seem overly convinced, she eyed them intently once more, before meeting The Doctor gaze.

"Prove it." She challenged, staring him dead in the eye.

The Doctor was about to try and make a quick witted retort to cleverly escape the situation, when Missy decided to come into animation. She shrugged, trying and failing to hide her overly amused smirk.

"Alright."

He turned to her, completely baffled and absolutely petrified of what The Mistress was planning as the two syllable word slid from her lips. Next thing he knew, Missy threw herself at him, their mouths crashing against each other. She began kissing him quite intensely. He froze in shock horror, suddenly losing the ability to move or even breath.

Her tiny fingers grabbed at his hair, pushing his head closer and without registering it in his actual mind, his hands seized her waist pressing her tightly against him. He'd lost control completely when her tongue begged for access and he immediately granted, kissing her back just as forcefully now and he could hear their teeth clash against one another.

He would've taken her there and then, not giving a single care about the fact they where in the middle of a lobby and that they had an observer who might get very uncomfortable rather quickly if that was to occur. He didn't care about anything right now other then the fact he was kissing Missy rather deeply and didn't want to stop any time soon.

Maybe he should have mentioned this earlier, but you know all those times she assaulted him with kisses back in the TARDIS? What he didn't include was the vital fact that he may have slightly responded a little during the actual course of the various moments themselves. He hadn't kissed anyone in a long time, he told himself it was because she was the first in this incarnation, that's why he kind of  _liked_  it. Just a tiny bit. Really, it was mutual attraction. He's still only a guy, he can't help it! She's all curves and there's a part of him that craves the taste of her lips, but he refuses to allow himself to feed that addiction.

A soft  _'Ahem'_  a good few minutes later manged to bring him to break this kiss reluctantly, knowing Missy wouldn't budge even if the planet was burning around them and if they carried this on any longer, he wouldn't be able to end it either.

The Doctor cleared his throat as he struggled for breath, he refused to look her —especially at  _those_  eyes, and aimed his attention back to the women. It sill however didn't stop him from hearing her pant rapidly, her breasts pressing against his chest with each intake of air.

The women was suddenly smiling brightly once more, her previous threatening approach vanished into thin air and she didn't look the slightest bit fazed to have just witnessed their intense make out session. It was as of it was an everyday thing for her, she even looked a little...bored.

She handed a key to The Doctor, it had a little blue tag attached with the numbers '357' engraved onto it.

"Please, enjoy your stay!" She chirped.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes wide as he slowly brought himself to look down at her. She gazed up at him with a similar expression, icy-blue eyes opened too the size of saucers.

Slowly he stepped away from her, his hands slipping from her waist. He looked down at the silver key in his hand and closed his fist slowly over the cool metal. Then he gazed back at Missy, who had slightly addled expression stricken across her face and for once in her life, didn't look so sardonic. Which is extremely unnerving when the one person who never shuts up, purring all the right set of words to make him squirm in some way.

Come to think of it once the haze had cleared, he'd never kissed her like  _that_  before.

"Right. Ok."


	3. Twelve does not, blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age warning: This chapter contains slight adult content.

__

He refused to look at her or even acknowledge her as they stood silently in the lift (silent aside from Missy humming obnoxiously under her breath.) It was simply because he didn't have to, why should he even pay any attention to her anyway, that's exactly what shes after. The Doctor wasn't planning on handing anything that her covetous black hearts  _desired_  on a silver plate whilst she lounged on diamond throne, her lips curled into the delighted cruel grin.

The image made him shiver, though the reason behind the reaction was unclear to him.

Oh, and it was defiantly not because he was afraid to look at her, he could basically sense her arousal. It had nothing to do with her effect on him, not that she had an effect on him, she defiantly had not effect on him.

He could still feel the tingle on his lips, ghosting where hers had been before.

His previous incarnation may have been a blushing beetroot, but number Twelve did, not, blush. He wouldn't allow it to be on his list at all, embarrassment isn't an easy emotion to summon from this version of himself. Ever since he first discovered he was no longer a hugging person, The Doctor knew that the certain personality he had obtained was going to be tough one. He was Scottish now after all.

So the fact that he was avoiding her  _hypnotizing_  gaze had nothing at all to do with the fact she'd just snogged the living day lights out of him, with brief, maybe  _tad_  bit more, participation on his own behalf.

There was soft 'ting' and the doors slid open. An old women hobbled in and chose, oblivious of the life threatening danger that she was, to stand innocently beside Missy.

Hopefully she wouldn't do and/or say anything that could make Missy snap. Not that that would help, Missy was pretty unpredictable and you never really know what will severely upset her enough for casual murder.

The Doctor cast his glance briefly towards the old women, who had already made the wrong move as to tap Missy on the shoulder and ask her if she wanted a toffee. Missy had accepted sweetly, only to then throw it on the floor and crush it violently with one boot. The women had looked startled and was now, to The Doctors great relief, edging away to the corner of the lift.

Missy's reaction was only a coy grin, pleased with the terror she had inflicted. That women was so cold hearted, she would stop an invasion to pluck the wings off a fly. Personalities differ through regeneration— in this case so does gender—but The Masters flaming hatred seemed to be forever ignited in her hearts.

"Floor?" He asked the lady, one hand ready to press the number pad beside him.

"What dear?" She asked, leaning towards him, and Missy as she was between them, turning her hearing aid up a notch. Missy rolled her eyes, becoming slightly impatient due to the burden the new elderly passenger had become.

He gestured to the pad, still refusing to meet Missy's ice-y blues, which of their shrewd stare he was now aware of.

"Oh, three please." The old women asked politely. He nodded and pressed the button numbered three, lighting up beside their own number four.

"Toffee?" She asked The Doctor, offering him a golden wrapped slab, meaning she had to lean terribly far in front of Missy aka. Queen Of Evil not friendly with the elderly, children, or anyone who was breathing and in her presence. Maybe he was an exception, but if he had a dime for every time she 'accidentally' threw a knife at him, or slapped him hard enough to leave a mark, then claimed it was a reflex...

The Doctor automatically grabbed Missy's upper arm, a defensive protection against the vulnerable women. Missy tugged her arm away but he kept his grip firm. Lately he felt as if he was just constantly restraining her from creating inevitable chaos. He grumbled angrily under his breath, complaining once more why he had too look after her. She was a god damn child and he felt like a very unfortunate unpaid baby sitter.

He accepted the lady's toffee gratefully, casting a stern glare, but not a lingering one as it only lasted a fraction of a second, towards a very irritated Mistress.

"I'm The Doctor." he held his hand out to her whilst being cautious to keep Missy restrained and behind him.

She looked a little queer of his name but never the less, she reached out and gently shook his large hand with her own small frail one.

"Betty." Betty replied, smiling at The Doctor then eyeing Missy skeptically.

"Whose the...Lady of yours?"

He could practically feel her impish grin seeping into the air. Missy elbowed him out the way, yanking her arm from his grip. The Doctor grabbed her before she made it any further, holding her back with an arm around her waist.

Missy introduced herself enthusiastically, a little to enthusiastically actually...

"I'm Missy." The Doctor thought she said her name with a slight hint of pride, yet he was too occupied in making sure she didn't suddenly violently murder Betty for her own sheer satisfaction to ponder that much further.

Betty smiled however, the poor women still looked terrified of Missy's rather intimidating wide toothed red-lipped grin.

"Missy, how interesting. Is that sort of something?..."

"Actually yes its—"

Ting!

They each stopped at glanced at the open doors.

"That's me, sorry dearie but i really must go. Tar now!" Betty scurried away in an urgent attempt to get away from, The Doctor assumed greatly, Missy.

It was silent once more as the doors rolled closed and the lift began to move upwards again. He still had his arm around Missy's waist, and made an elaborate show of retreating it and stepping back till he was at the other side of the lift. As far away from her as possible in the tiny space.

"You absolutely terrified that poor women."

Missy didn't reply, the content grin resting on her face, eyes resting on him in a way that started to make him uncomfortable after a while.

Tiing! The doors slid open once again, revealing the gold carpeted corridor.

The Doctor strode from the lift, not even looking back once to check if Missy actually got out. She had however successfully managed to exit, seriously The Doctor moves you don't think she'll be close (Invading all his personal space) behind?

Missy continued humming to herself as she skipped forwards, swiftly catching up with The Doctor who was already halfway down the wide corridor, frantically trying to escape her much resembling Betty's exit.

She grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him backwards, causing him to stumble into her, a stroke of shock flashed across his face before he composed himself again, angry eyebrows and all that.

"Where are you going?" Missy cooed softly in his ear, resting her chin gently on his shoulder.

The action was affectionate and chaste but if you know Missy it's anything but. It still managed to rock him to the core.

The Doctor cleared his throat, his breath catching as he caught a trace of her perfume hanging in the air around him.

"I don't know were you where planning to go, but i was thinking about going to our—  _the_  room." He replied nervously, finding himself completely paralyzed to the spot as Missy began slowly running her hands down his arms possessively.

"Well dear, you passed  _our_  room five doors ago." He could feel her smirk against his cheek. A sharp cheek bone jutted into the side of his face as Missy leaned into his neck, dark curls brushing under his jaw.

The Doctor glanced at the door beside them, noting that the engraved silver plaque did in fact read '362', approximately five doors from their own which was '357'.

"Oh." Was all he managed to squeak out.

Missy giggled quite preciously considering who she actually was. "Hmmm, this little oversight wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you've been ignoring me ever since we—"

The Doctor span around in rebuttal, landing them both on the ground, a loud thud emitting as Missy's back hit the floor. It was enough the memory was still fresh and, to his dismay, constantly playing on a loop in his mind, he really didn't need a statement to clarify that it had  _actually_  happened.

"Ooo Doctor, at least wait till we're in privacy. Mind you, i do like the  _rush."_  Missy bit her lip seductively, grinning up at the enraged Doctor on top of her.

The Doctor grabbed the slim wrists of her wandering hands, pinning them both tightly against the floor either side of her head.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed, her tantalizing expression not faltering once.

He didn't realize soon enough that she'd wriggled out of his grip with sufficient ease.

Missy grabbed his head pulling it down with a tenacious grip, seizing his lips once again.

It was all a bit too abrupt for The Doctor to comprehend anything properly, whilst in Missy's case, she had already wrapped her legs around his waist and was attacking his mouth furiously with her own. Her crimson nails dug into the back of his neck as she clawed it, and he involuntary whimpered against her lips.

Rationally, what would a normal person do when your arch-nemesis was sticking their tongue down your throat for the second time that day? Apparently The Doctor had no idea, and hoisting her onto his lap seemed to be the most rational thing he could think of at the moment.

The fact that they where still in the hallway didn't seem to faze him, in fact he had no indication of were they where anymore, it was all just a big swirl of colours.

Missy moaned deep from her throat, their lips still sealed together and his arms had slid into a vice like grip around her waist plastering her body against his. The Doctor sprawled his hands out against her back, desperate to have every inch of her against him. His head banged against the wall behind him as Missy's mouth continued quite forcefully against his own.

He tried to get his thoughts together, tried to will himself into realizing that this was the absolute complete opposite of right.

_What about Clara, oh how horrified would she be if she knew what you where doing Doctor...?_

Pondering that thought seemed invalid when something a lot more prominent caught his attention due to the fact that Missy was currently grinding  _hard_  against it. He felt a burning knot tightening, unyielding in his chest, he knew it was going to keep going until it eventually exploded. The impact would be catastrophic. Missy bucked into him again and the coursing white hot heat shot straight to his groin.

To his horror, he wanted it to explode. It was ineluctable to accept his soul yearned it deeply, accepting it was despicable but too profoundly irresistible. He wanted her to shatter him into billions and billions of pieces, to blow him into smoldering smithereens, slashing his skin and crushing his bones until he was nothing but a broken heap crumpled beneath her. The Doctor wanted The Mistress with a truly sinful ranging desire, it was a ravage masochistic hunger, begging him to devour her until his taste stained her skin.

If he continued to ignore it; the wrathful fire shes igniting with her fingers, ripping furiously at his hair, it'll keep ranging on inside him, burning up his insides and scorching her name into his hearts, when really all that will do is renew the old scar she left behind last time. He's quite certain he might just regenerate from the agony of it.

They finally break from the overwhelming kiss, eyes still shut not daring to open. Actually, he felt like he couldn't.

A few seconds of panting, he wanted her closer again, the longing clenching his hearts causing it all to ooze out and smother her. His lips brush he cheek, pressing gentle kisses down down her face, trailing them softly until he stopped under her ear.

Her neck is a sense of de-ja-vu and he suddenly feels guilty for not cherishing it before, he mumbles a quiet apology as he nuzzles against it. One trembling hand reached up to pull the pin from her collar, the small thud only slightly heard as it hit the carpeted floor. He fumbled with the buttons, eventually undoing them, and peeled the fabric from her the slope of her neck, pushing it down her shoulders to reveal the porcelain skin.

Missy's hand was still gripping at his hair, the other digging into his shoulder and her breathing is getting shallower and shallower as he proceeds to ravish her neck. His teeth graze her collar bone before he clamps down on it, a strangled cry escaping her parted red lips.

Suddenly everything switched off and his eyes snapped open. They where laying back on the floor, no where near the wall, yet both panting and clinging to each other.

Then he realized.

"You took advantage of me telepathically!" His voice was still horse, a million thoughts that he tried to push back still swirling in his mind.

Missy ran a hand through her hair, leaning her head against the floor and inhaling deeply as she struggled to pull in oxygen.

"To be fair love, you were taking more advantage of me then I of you."

The Doctor growled, crawling from on top of her and back to his feet. Missy however flopped her arms down wide and spread her legs, resembling a snow angle panting on the floor.

"That's not fair!" He spluttered, back to avoiding her gaze once again.

"It was your thoughts as well as mine, you contributed as much as i did!"

Even though he knew damn well she was very  _very_  right, it didn't stop the stern eye-browed Doctors burning determination to deny, deny, deny!

"You influenced me with, with your mind powers! That's right, mind. Powers."

Missy rolled her eyes and slowly clambered to her feet till they where standing face to face.

"That's completely ridiculous and you know it. I'm supposed to be the mad one here."

The Doctor glared at her for a few moments, desperately trying to come up with an amazing-ly witty (maybe not so much) and clever response. When he failed in doing so, he clenched his fists and growled deeply again before storming off down the corridor.

"Doctor, the other way dear!"

There was another growl and he stormed past her again in the opposite direction. She didn't miss the rising beetroot spreading down his face.


	4. Guest, Urm sorry, Staff Liaison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tad longer. I decided to add this character when i recently watched a scene from Green Wing on youtube. (If you've guessed, you clever little thing, we're gonna have so much to talk about.)
> 
> I love that show, and i thought it would be interesting to add...
> 
> SUE WHITE. Queen of madness. It's Michelle, she's queen of everything basically.
> 
> If you've never seen Green Wing, i suggest you quickly google the character Sue White and just read her character summary. It's all you'll need to make sense of her random cameo in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: To my great disappointment and devastation, i don't own either of these shows or their characters. *Forever crying in the distance*
> 
> Warning: If you've seen Green Wing, you know this character will swear, guaranteed.

The warm water stung and soothed against his cold skin. This planet was enough of a hell hole with Missy tagged along hanging onto his arm most of the time, throw in some snow, a very strict rule on the inhabitants orientation and you've created an ultimate torture zone for The Doctor.

Time Lords don't regularly sleep, but sometimes after a very long and hard day of running and hiding and running some more— basically running a lot for The Doctor— he needs a good long nap to restore his energy.

Even though he's only been here what, 18 hours? And there was no running involved, just a lot of trekking and annoying screeching, sorry, singing. Oh, same thing.

( _He recalls a conversation on that subject actually:_

_"Sommeewherrrrreee ovverrrrr the ranbowww!" Missy belted out in full Scottish potential, taking advantage of all the 'R's present._

_"ARGHHHH!" The Doctor screamed, causing Missy to stop singing. His cry echoed into the sky and Missy looked just a tad startled._

_"What's the matter with you, did your eyebrows finally move?" She sniggered, pointing at the angry furrows above his eyes._

_"Well.." He began coughing exaggeratedly "Missyyoursingingisexcruciatinglyannoying."_

_She stared back at him silently, the joyous expression gone "...What did you just say?!"_

_"Nothing...sore throat"_ )

She actually attempted throwing him into a crevasse that time. It resulted in him clinging to her foot whilst she tried to shake him off into the massive hole, he never thought he'd be crying and begging for forgiveness from The Mistress...

The trip had already been quite unpredictable, why had he been so surprised?

He had to let her keep singing once she dragged him back up quite reluctantly; She was blatantly ready to just let him plummet to death, she had once before if he recalls, and this time he didn't have a TARDIS for a last minute rescue mission.

That was enough to wear him out today since Missy was the ultimate energy drainer, what with all the stress he produced when she was around.

Before you ask or even think it, no, he's not counting the little telepathic fiasco in the hall as an energy drainer, because technically that didn't happen it was in their heads. Not reality. No one saw it, there is no proof! (Except for Missy taunting him every five seconds about it. Which he chose to ignore, yet her comments still etched themselves in his mind deeper then any actual useful information.)

So he's just going to pretend that never ever happened, which is quite difficult, have you ever tried forgetting something that took place initially in your mind?

He was simply set on burrowing himself in bed and forgetting about everything, maybe his TARDIS would take pity and return for him. Obviously not for Missy (would she even open her doors if Missy was still there?). The best way to achieve that, for a sort while at least, was a deep and long slumber which he hoped had nothing to do with  _her_  whats so ever. —Hoped, as evident from before, his mind hides a lot more from him than he anticipated...

To satisfy himself, he's created a little theory on what exactly happened.

The kiss she so instantaneously bestowed on him had created a sudden black, stirring him into confusion, his mental shields dropping, allowing the little vixen to crawl into him mind and begin fabricating scenarios. This explained his response (in his theory anyway...) as Missy must have inflicted emotions and feelings from herself onto him, compelling him to really  _really_  want to do her despite being in a hotel corridor— thank god it was done telepathically, he imagined Betty hobbling past at that very moment if it hadn't been...

Stepping out of the shower, The Doctor wrapped a fluffy towel around his now sodden body. He glanced in the vanity mirror, sighing as he saw his exhausted face reflected back at him. This face had lines and his hair was grey, quite drastic change from the twelve year old— Rivers words...— boyishly handsome face he wore before, paired with that flop of brown hair and twinkling green puppy eyes. Now he looked wiser and older, he  _felt_  wiser and older. Gone was his bubbly fanciness from his previous self, now he was stern and cold. He didn't care what he said to anyone. The Doctor knew how to use that to his advantage, he knew how to work every face he wore to an advantage.

The Doctor was The Doctor.

The blue eyes that stared back at him where cold. Blues always cold and now it just constantly reminded him of another pair of blues, black hair, a red curled slip of a smirk—

He had too stop looking at himself after that.

Beads of water that dripped from his wet hair trailed down his neck and shoulders, becoming increasingly irritating.

Being suddenly stranded meant lack of clothing, so basically his shirt was the closest thing to nightwear. Where the hell was it?! He growled, growling was a very common thing for him in this incarnation and he was doing it a lot lately. More than usual anyway. Reason; he was blaming Missy for all his quirks and sudden mood swings from now on.

All he wants is his own shirt, was that so much to ask! Why can nothing just go smoothly, seriously. A shirt. Just. A. Shirt! How can you loose a shirt, it was here five minutes ago. He turned his back on it for five bloody minutes, how could she possibly have nicked it without him noticing someone in the same room. Yes he was in the shower, but he wasn't blind nor deaf, so how she managed to pull this stunt, god knows.

His gaze fixed on the spot where it  _should_  have been. It wasn't. A very familiar pin was. He wasn't very happy about that.

The Doctor broke through the door seething, pin clenched in his hands, eyes set on his prize and sudden ranging desire to murder Missy. Sure enough, she had it. Too add to his current dilemma, guess who had also stolen the bed.

Missy smiled sweetly to taunt from where she was tucked under the purple satin sheets, his shirt keeping most of her decency despite being next to enormous on her petit frame. Her dark curls were escaping their elaborate up-do and her make-up was starting to become smeared, slowly fading.

"How lovely of you to join me Doctor."

He simply continued looking very very furious, water droplets still dripping from his hair and slowly soaking the carpet.

"You cannot. Be.  _Serious._ "

That sickly sweet smile spread wider, her eyes glinting mischievously and she shrugged. Ooohh, he was going to kill her. Unless someone decided to barge in and save her pathetic little soul, she was dead.

"You don't even want to sleep!" The Doctor argued, now frantically leaping up and down and guesting, well, everywhere. It's fair to say he was more then a little worked up by this. Missy found it the most amusingly entertaining scene she's ever laid eyes upon.

"I'm tired, it's been a long walk, and my throat hurts." Missy whimpered, pouting exaggeratedly.

The Doctor was in complete disbelief. He did a strange leaping dance thing, his arms and legs failing around before bursting out with,

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN SINGING THE  _ENTIRE_  DAY!"

She hardly even flinched, whilst The Doctor's face was magenta in rage.

"It's a king bed, I never said you couldn't join me." Missy's smile had become a smirk too quickly for his liking.

By now The Doctor was wondering where they kept the knifes and was already fabricating a lot of ways to use them. The only weapon he had hold of right now was a towel and he'd rather not remove that with her cerulean gaze feasting on him. Besides, a towel would do no real damage, maybe she'd cry a bit. Oh god, crying Missy, he's not sure he'll ever be mentally prepared for that. Don't people do crazy things when they're angry and upset? It's best not to start imagining Missy in that state...

Knowing his luck she'd enjoy it as masochism..

That triggered a waterfall of feelings and echoing thoughts from earlier on. He's defiantly hit something there, specifically the something he'd wished to not delve back into it. The desperation he had mustered up trying to stuff those memories back into the dark corner of his mind was just a little too much for him to handle at the moment. Worst of all, for some reason those particular feelings had caused the urge to ruthlessly murder her to be suddenly less demanding. He didn't want to do that anymore.

A mental rod poked against his palm. He opened his now more relaxed fist and stared down at the pin nestled in it. Curiously, he wondered why she had picked that style. Where did she get the pin, distinctly Victorian, the cream coloured silhouette spoke of it's time period. She wore it well. Finding a new style for a new face was difficult, he knew that, he'd done it enough times. Celery and Bowties even work at some point.

Though The Master always found something perfectly fitting. The Doctor had more of a dilemma, but he eventually got there. Why'd she always have to beat him! Always, in one way or another,  _win._

_"You win."_

_"I know."_

He shuddered.

Thinking about killing her,  _again,_  stirred a horrible feeling inside him, clawing at his stomach, he immediately decided that feeling was not one he wished to experience often. All he could see now was her defeated expression, eyes fluttering closed as she prepared for her death. For  _him_  to kill her.

"Give me my shirt back." He asked now somewhat calmer. This surprised Missy, but she quickly brushed the emotion off her face with ease.

"Eager to pick off where we left off hun?" Missy suggested seductively, creating unmissable engender, the uncontrollable smirk asking for center stage.

Since it was fairly obvious he wasn't going to win this without walking into more innuendos, The Doctor resorted to a different solution blanking Missy from the equation entirely. The pin was still hidden in his hand. It felt like a lifeline all of a sudden, putting it down wasn't right.

The Doctor strolled over to the phone perched on the little side table beside the bed. He glanced at the card sellotaped to the wall, pressed the indicated numbers and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Yesss!" A Scottish voice greeted him impatiently. Like he hasn't heard that accent enough.

"Hello, is this reception?"

The women on the other end huffed. "No, this is Sue. If you're looking for Trodd, er, Miss Todd, she's out with Doctor Macartney..." Sue let out a small cry as she mentioned the last name. "That won't stop me though, the lions mane will be mine!"

"Erm right... Sue, i just wanted to ask if there was any chance someone could bring me... wait a minute isn't everyone on this planet with someone else anyway. Yanno, the whole... lover, obsession thing...?"

Sue laughed sighing as she trailed off, apparently he was missing the punch line.

"Take it you've never met the staff here before. Word of advice.  _You_  don't call Sue.  _Sue_  is here to listen to workers woes, to  _soothe._  Not that i ever do that, but that's what i'm here for apparently."

The Doctor seemed a little lost for words, meaning there was sort silence before he eventually replied.

"Uh well, I just assumed that it was ok, you see on this little card thingy that seems to be here, apparently you're the Guest Liaison. Urm yeh, It, It says, Miss Sue White, Guest Liasi—"

"Yes, Yes I know what the card thingy says!" Sue cut him off snapping. "Cencious fuckwits haven't changed it, Joanna finds it hilarious. I'm Staff Liaison. STAFF."

There was another pause after Sue finished her rant.

"What did you want then, a toothbrush or whatever your tiny mind forgot. How hard is it to bring essentials? "

Not the friendliest Scottish person, or Liaison that's for sure. This women seemed as if she despised people, perfect job she had here then... .Maybe she even despised them as much as Missy did. Now that was a rare occurrence.

"Wait did you say  _Doctor_  Macartney before?"

Sue sighed more exasperated this time. He could almost feel an eye roll coming from the receiver.

"Yes. Did you not notice the giant hospital attached to the side of this hotel?"

"Actually no. Really? It's one whole building? Isn't that a bit stupid—"

"Just. What do you what."

"Oh yes, Pjamas. If you don't mind, well you shouldn't really it's your fault that card thingy is wrong, anyway, you see i was inconveniently stranded along with my—"

Sue cut him off again. "Yes, yes, balah blah blahhhhh!" She made a strange squeaking sound, reminding him of a genuine pig.

"I've heard all the stories, i don't need your senseless babbling! Alright i guess this means i have to bring it you now, fucking Joanna's going to get it. In the mean time, do me a favor, and fack off!" The line went dead, a soft buzzing emitting from the receiver.

The Doctor slowly lowered his arm and looked down at the phone.

"That was. Different..." He mused aloud, still looking slightly taken back and bewildered.

Missy, who had begun ignoring him a while back, looked up from her book— World domination, really Missy? More importantly, where did she even get that from?!

"Hmm?"

"Well, I  _think,_  just met the Guest— Staff, Staff Liasion. I am now Wishing i could go back to a time in my life when i hadn't."

Missy's grin reappeared spontaneously and she dropped her book clapping her hands together looking positively delighted.

"And I though was the only one."

The Doctor had truthfully never been more terrified then he was at that moment in time.

Xx

Approximately fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The Doctor was as breaking point due to Missy's humming— You'd think he'd be used to it by know. Anyway, who hums whilst reading!

He leaped across the room and flung the door open coming face to face with who he assumed was Sue White.

She was a tiny Scottish women by the looks of it. Great, there where two now...

Ah, there's the other thing, the women looked almost exactly like Missy. Except Sue was maybe a tad younger and her hair was a slight lighter shade of brown scraped back into a ponytail. For some odd reason, she had pink confetti scattered all over her head and shoulders, some pieces attached to her suite and some falling away, fluttering to the ground.

Before he could question anything, Sue shoved the material she had bundled in her hands at him. The Doctor held it up and it tumbled open, revealing the crumpled white shirt dotted with pink hearts. He raised a brow at Sue then glanced back at the shirt in complete disgust.

"There's your shirt. Enjoy your stay!" She smiled briefly, the enthusiasm identical to that of Missy's fake genuine smile.

"It took you fifteen minutes. For this?..."

Instead of replying, Sue pulled a sparkly tiara seemingly from no where and placed it on his head.

The Doctor's expression didn't falter even the slightest when the plastic crown was perched on his now dry head. he wasn't entirely sure how to react at all, this women was clearly a little off the deep end. He was however wondering why Missy hadn't pounced and attempted to kill her scarily-identical-look-a-like.

"Lazy wanker.." Sue muttered before making a shooing motion in his face with one hand, spinning on her toes and sliding down the hall, skipping oddly as she walked. The confetti continued to flutter off behind her, leaving a pink trail along the hall. And that, was Sue White. Lovely women in'she?

The Doctor slowly shut the door in the same manner his hand had lowered the phone, utterly confused and so speechless he probably doesn't have any deep thoughts to describe at the moment.

Missy was smiling ear to ear, her hands placed together with a look of adoration towards the door.

"I actually want her to be my companion. Before she meets her ultimate death of course."

The one person who Missy doesn't automatically have vengeance against, well a tiny slab of affection for as well as the vengeance is a better description, is the crazy Scottish Guest— Sorry, Staff,— Liaison who could be her identical twin. When he finally got his TARDIS back, he may just erase this event from his mind all together. It was all just a little to stressful and overwhelming to fully comprehend, and having basically two Missy's in the same building was not something he sighed up for. Ever.

"Have you just completely blanked the fact that Sue White is basically you?"

Missy furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, deciding best not to press on the matter. He glanced down at the atrocious shirt and sighed.

One hand holding the towel still wrapped around him, he retrieved his pants from a pile on the floor, casually (completely failing), slid them on under his towel and then let it drop.

Standing in his knickers and nothing more was not something he had been planning to do today, especially in front of the greedy eyes of The Mistress. Missy's eyes raked him up and down slowly and she teased him, rolling her crimson coated bottom lip between her teeth. Then her gaze rested above his head.

He was still wearing that Tiara wasn't he.

The Doctor yanked the down shirt over his head, sending the Tiara bouncing to the ground. He struggled a little to get his lanky arms through the right holes, putting his right through the head hole before realizing it just wasn't right at all. When he finally got it over his head, Missy let out a small whimper of disappointment, pouting in her Missy-ly manner. (Shut up, it's now a word ok.)

He grabbed a pillow from under her head, causing her to fall to the side. She made quite a good dramatic show of it for such a tiny fall. This is Missy here.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my pillow!" Missy whined, reaching out trying to desperately grab it back off him.

The Doctor lifted the pillow out of her reach. "I'm not sleeping on the floor without a pillow, how selfish can you get?"

Upon that statement, Missy scooted to the other side of the bed, eagerly patting the free space she had created beside her.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can  _share._  Is that selfish now?"

"No we can't" The Doctor simply replied, spreading a blanket over the floor and dropping the pillow on top of it.

Missy crawled to the end of the bed, laying on her stomach with her chin resting on her palms, that childish pout back again. She hung her head over the side, staring down at The Doctor who had wriggled under another spare blanket on the floor.

"Come on Thete, why not! You scared?" She whispered the  _'scared'_  tauntingly, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly as she said it.

The Doctor didn't react at as she wanted him too, his response marking her disappointment when she pouted once more.

"Nope, i just don't want to share with  _you."_

He swore, for just a second, a flicker of hurt shot across her face. He almost felt bad, but then she rolled away and slumped against the back of the bed, huffing in exaggeration to get the point across that she wasn't a happy bunny. Ok, less bunny, more irritable vicious cat who was prepared to scratch your eyeballs out.

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, tracing the curls of the plaster with his eyes as a thick silence spread between them.

"Why are you being so difficult!" Missy suddenly snapped.

"Me? I've had to drag you along in my TARDIS for three days, and you wouldn't sit on a chair because it looked too 'dull', so of course that gives you priority to sit in mine."

"Wait, excuse me, did you not see the dust coating that seat? I know you've lived for what, Two-Thousand years or summit, but at least change the decor every once in a while!"

"You know what, Missy, Mistress, Master whatever you call yourself this time, you're, in the end, just being typical Koschei, taking whats not yours despite everyone else around you! Never mind who it belonged to initially!"

"It's a bed, you can have it if you want, i don't care!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE BED!"

She didn't reply after that, and he said nothing more. Missy whimpered as if she was about to add a point, or maybe even burst into tears. Something he picked up on before being a matter he simply refused to face.

What would he do if she did start crying though? Show any sign of emotion other than her blatant hatred that steered her every move. How would that sight even look, how would it make him feel. He imagined hot tears streaming down Missy's face, mascara dripping down her pale cheeks. His hearts tightened in response to the image.

It was a devastating and impossible scene to imagine, the dominant and nefarious Master, actually being vulnerable. Her mask of cold hard hatred, never faltering, never showing weakness, to imagine that finally shattering, sending the Queen of evil crumpling to the ground, he wasn't prepared to start exploring what kind of emotions that situation would bring to surface.

Would he comfort her? Would he walk away?

Azure brimming with tears, looking up at him pleadingly, desperately.

_"I need my friend back"_

His mind and his hearts tore the thoughts away, throwing them into that deep corner that had rapidly begun being cluttered with her.

It was silent for another agonizing moment as he stared wide eyed into empty space. He realized he was a bit breathless and shivering violently.

There was some shuffling on her part, but The Doctor stayed silent as she flicked the lampshade beside them off. He continued staring up into the darkness above him, listening intently to Missy's breathing.

Her breathing soon became shallower, that's when he decided to peer over the side of the bed just to check up on her. All he could see was a bundle of satin, a faint out line of her dark curls now sprawled against the pillow, contrasting against the stalk white. She had very purposely angled herself away from him.

He turned away and buried himself under his own sheets, squeezing his eyes shut and willing his mind to keep the box shut and bolted tight in that deep corner.

His hand clenched tighter around the little oval pin.


	5. His Mistress

_Yearning Crystal Blue eyes captured his, the emotions behind them where undefinable yet so so familiar._

_One would think this was the gaze of the broken hearted and love sick, clawing for vengeance and something to soothe her ranging anger and hatred and the pain burning in her heart(s). He's struggling to determine_ _the differences between her and that now._

_The setting is unclear around him, all he can see are the deep azure piercing through his soul. As they always are, following him constantly, haunting his every breathing second._ _They're always cold but still always alluring, he feels so small and intimidated under he gaze._

_He'd never admit that though._

_They're pleading now, what was the question again, what are they pleading for? He feels like he should remember, it's on the edge of his mind, a dark corner spewing its secrets. He shrugged, weather that was his mind remembering his initial reply or his reaction to sudden confusion wasn't blatant._

_Everything is muted. Or it just silent?_

_A soft breeze ruffled his hair and brushed across his pale cheek, the sensation hit him like a tonne of bricks and suddenly the blurred scene surrounding was more sharp, and he could see more than just her._

_It's a graveyard. A dark bleak graveyard, but the sun shining above them juxtaposed everything dramatically, the atmosphere between him and her was to aghast to be accented with sunshine._

_Sunshine is meant to be part of happy memories. It was the light and all this was complete and utter darkness. Something she'd commonly and gleefully revel in. But not this time._

_He never remembered a sun in this memory, maybe his mind paid more attention than his hearts._

_"Please?" her voice is soft and her bottom lip quivered as the plea spilled from her red lips. He's never seen those eyes look so as broken and shattered, like ice, meeting his so vulnerably._

_He didn't seem to have control of his voice, it was all a little too shifty and static, like a TV, everything to shimmery to be reality._

_"You win." He rasped out, his hearts clenching as the two words that had branded themselves in his soul rang out loud in his ears._

_The entire scenario was dreadfully and painfully familiar, the worst of all, he already knew her next line._

_The taunting breeze blew that escaping curl, rolling it across the side of her head slightly. That image had also stuffed it's self into the corner, but he still managed to see it whenever he saw a lock threatening to escape._

_"I know." He refused to remember he face, but the Satan who had spawned to open the box had every detail._

_It was echoing in his head, the same thoughts he had that day, the ones that seemed to echo on and on long after he believed she was gone._

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

_He was screaming with no sound, screaming to get out, screaming for it all to end, because he really didn't want to relive the rest of this._

_As much as he willed to screw his eyes shut as his hand rose to kill her, vaporise her into nothing, his eyes stayed open and alert, while his subconscious forced him to watch._

The Doctor gasped, his eyes snapping open and his chest heaving, he was desperately gasping for handfuls air, it felt like breaking through the surface after you'd began drowning.

His hearts beat unevenly, rattling against his ribs. A knife from the dream had driven itself through them, skewering them both. He was certain of it, as with each thump unbelievable agony coursed through him. He was shivering violently as he raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his paled face.

Suddenly, something— _someone_ nuzzled into his shoulder, almost like a cat wanting his attention. And it was the moment when it hadn't yet reached the point of biting and clawing your eyes out for it. Only one candidate fit that description to quite alarming accuracy considering she was actually a Time Lord, sorry Missy, Lady, _not_ a feline creature.

That's when he became aware of a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist, her little fists clenching the fabric on his back as if he was her life line. She didn't react greatly to his discomfort, he wasn't sure she'd even acknowledged that fact at first until she slid a hand to his face and rested a palm against his cheek in silent reassurance, stroking his face gently with her thumb.

His own trembling hand reached up to grab hers, and it wasn't because he wanted her to stop at all. In fact, he felt as if he needed more contact, it was surprisingly comforting having her frame cuddled against him.

However, he's also severely wondering why he hadn't leapt up in alarm straight away and demanded she get out of his 'bed'.

Missy snuggled into his neck again and entwined her red-tipped fingers with his long slender ones, curling her small hand around his large one in a tight, but still gentle, grip. He was surprised at how tender she'd suddenly became, and even more of how permitting he had become himself.

She was becoming more of a cat actually, she was practically purring under his voluntary touch.

The gesture was small but it was an overwhelmingly intimate little action. His hearts were hamming hard in his chest, even though they where still in their previous panicked frenzy, and a warmth spread among them, touched deeply by simple hand holding.

He was now just very embarrassed at how much of a softy he'd turned into, The Doctor was immensely grateful it was too dark for her to see his flushed face.

Had she been in his mind during that? Surely not, he would've felt the extra presence. That same presence was currently nudging softly at the edge of his mind, and it just felt too good, too much of a beautiful forgotten memory to ignore. It brought back those long lost memories of vibrant orange, twin suns blazing above them as they danced through the tall grassed field, all bright eyed and big smiles. The Doctor and The Master. Theta and Koschei.

He felt her smile on his neck as he thought of Gallifrey, of them, the pang of her sadness echoing through him, and he let her soothe him with her own mind, indulging in her tender affection.

He began contemplating whether he'd ever seen her genuine smile, and fought the urge to yank her face up to his gaze just to catch even the slightest glimpse.

She'd evidently crawled from her own frankly quite luxurious bed, the one he'd wanted to claim himself, and decided she wanted to canoodle with him on his DIY little mattress on the floor. The amazing DIY mattress, which he made with his own hands, was just a pile of blankets he smuggled from a supply closet in actual fact...

Sighing, he looked down at the tiny creature who'd cradled herself possessively against his body. Missy looked incredibly peaceful, he'd rather not break that golden moment and he had shamefully found himself adoring her relaxed, and quite intimate, presence.

He couldn't help notice how well her hand fit with his and squeezed it softly for a moment, his fingers resting between the elegant dips of her knuckles.

Missy shifted against him and his other hand flew to her back in instinct to cradle her, his hearts were still racing— but only mildly now— from the vivid dream, and the pace was beginning to escalate again.

She sighed contently as she buried herself closer to his body, encouraging him to wrap both arms fully around her own small waist, allowing her hand freedom. When he obeyed, she sighed once more against his neck, hot breath introduced a small brush of her soft lips, and she gently placed her hands against his chest where they laid over his beating hearts.

He quite liked that.

Her hair, now completely undone, was sprawled over his shoulder and chest, the dark waterfall claiming him. Her essence was surrounding him and overtaking his head, clouding his mind with her and only her.

He quite liked that too.

All was well, and maybe even perfect actually, until he drastically became aware of one annoying little curl tickling the upper part of his neck, right under his jaw.

Just had to be a curl didn't it? Had to be _that_ curl.

After trying to shove it away with his chin, and failing, he lifted a hand to smooth her hair down, vanquishing the curl. Though, it was still there being taunted by the breeze in the back of his mind.

Missy looked up at him almost immdiently, blue eyes just as haunting and sharp though the darkness.

The Doctor swallowed as his eyes met hers, the feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach threatening to overflow.

"I'm Sorry Thete." She whispered, cupping his cheek once again, cool skin against his burning flesh. His hand seemed to favour touching hers, and it slid back up to clasp hers once again.

What was she apologizing for? He couldn't specifically tell, as when those words fell from her lips a million different scenes trickled from her mind to his.

Then he realized that she'd meant to share all those memories with him. She was apologizing for them all. For everything she'd ever done to him, or caused to happen, or destroyed.

The Master had just said she was _sorry._ And she wasn't lying, there was no manipulative plan running in her thoughts, he was literally digging her mind up for anything like that. She said sorry, and as she said it all she pictured was him, and he felt the rush of affection flooding along with it; So, now we can scrap 'please'.

Her words were so soft and so _genuine,_ he couldn't help it. Not with his pounding heart— causing the blood to roar in his ears— or her those magic eyes, the ones he can never _ever_ stop thinking about, in all their mystic blue glory.

Not when his eyes spotted those simply delicious looking red lips, just _begging_ to be tasted.

He'd been staring long enough when he decided to act on behalf of the burning white hot bundle in his stomach. Missy seemed to have anticipated his next move, because she unclasped her hand from his at the exact moment he snapped.

The Doctor grabbed her face and claimed her lips in a ferocious kiss, fisting handfuls of that glorious black hair in one hand, the other sliding down her face and neck to rest on her shoulder. Missy whimpered, replying with equal fervour, her own tiny fingers tangling with his silver curls.

He hadn't meant to be rough, but the desire was to much and besides, Missy didn't seem to mind too much.

They each kissed with a fire, each starving for the others taste desperately, savage like wild animals devouring their prey. It was so wrong, everything about what they where doing right now was utterly and completely wrong. And despite that nagging feeling, despite how loud Clara's voice might be screaming in his head, all The Doctor could think was how brilliant it felt to have her soft lips pressed against his, and her tongue in his mouth, and— _Oh_ —how _delicious_ it tasted to kiss The Mistress. Tension had snapped and was pooling around them and seeping through the air, the ever growing overwhelming heat seemed to be just too unbearable, while at the same time, it was exactly what everything had been building up too, and he wanted _more_ of it.

Wait, was it his want or her want? To be honest, who really cares? All the feelings were merging and swirling uncontrollably in their minds, everything was distorted in the fire, and it still wasn't enough, even if he was delving deeper and deeper into her mentally by the second. And, he was fairly certain anyway, physically pretty soon if this carried on the way it was going.

Missy's leg automatically hiked over his hip, and she whimpered again, clawing at his hair and begging for him, _Doctor,_ dragging his body closer into hers with her foot pressed into the curve of his spine. _Please._

His hands had moved down to cup her arse, it was quite evident where most prominent point of pressure and contact was. That devious mind of hers had obviously picked up on that, she had a mental smirk as well. The pulsing heat was throbbing in his groin, currently pressing against the fabric of _his_ shirt on her stomach, he felt that infamous smirk quirk on his mouth.

She grinded her stomach against him, the friction shattered something in him and he let out a strangled cry, tearing his lips from hers and dropping his head into her shoulder.

"Hmm, Missy, no underwear, where you planning this?.." He gasped out as his hands trailed innocently up her hip and down her inner thighs, slowly spreading them as she was eagerly obliging.

She shivered at the sensation, his touch sending a million volts of electricity prickling though her veins. _Oh Your hands..._ She adored the feel of the older incarnations rough palms against her naked flesh, and his reaction came as a short hitched gasp as she began imagining his cool fingers else where on her body. Or more specifically, _in._

"Of _course_ not dear." Her voice was laced with venom, and it unsettled him when the sound sent a irrepressible shiver of pleasure through him. He growled, both frustrated and suddenly very impatient.

Just because he refused to share a bed at first, didn't mean he wouldn't eventually have to, her find himself anyway. Missy was more than prepared and she was going to get her Doctor, no matter how reluctant he might be. She was actually relatively surprised he'd been so smitten straight away, she'd expected more of a challenge. Not that she was complaining, this was quite alright with her.

"Besides." She continued through short intakes of air, pressing her breasts into him quite forcefully. The Doctor moaned in response, grabbing one with a hand sandwiched between their bodies. Her sentence was halted for a brief moment, and she gasped as his hand moved, moulding he breast, the thin linen shirt seeming quite unnecessary at the moment. His touch was a fire that coursed through her veins and set her alight with pleasure, she was burning from the trail he'd scattered over her body with long swift fingers.

"Besides?" The Doctor continued breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers as he hovered above her. When had that movement even happened? Everything had begun merging into a blur.

"I don't seem to be able to find yours either dear." Missy growled, her red-nailed hands fluttering alarmingly close to his danger area.

It wasn't just her burning with desire, and that feeling was flaring through their minds only making it rage angrier.

Missy shifted. The Doctor groaned, running a hand down her bare thigh. He licked his lips, breathing heavily, burrowing his head back into her shoulder, hot breath caressing her neck as his lips pressed against the soft skin it found there.

"Missy..." He breathed, lifting his gaze to hers.

There was a moment of stillness, a moment of just being entwined with each other while the electricity between the crackled in the air and surged through them. The Doctor lifted a hand to her face, running a thumb over one of her magnificent cheek bones.

_I want you._

He wasn't sure of it was his thoughts or hers, but something clicked as those three words echoed, as if they'd flicked a switch. Their lips connected ferociously once more, a million pleas from her and him now clouding his mind.

One thrust and he was burrowed deep inside her. Never had he felt so complete, she was his missing piece and everything just seemed to slide into place at that moment. It shouldn't have felt so perfect, but it was irrepressible, a force too consuming and powerful and _beautiful_ to deny.

Tangled within each other that heat was building again, Missy was clawing at his back, those razor-sharp nails scraping against his skin. He could already feel the pain of this cuts lashed down his back, and he couldn't have cared less. The pain was pleasure with her, and the fact that he knew his blood was smeared across her fingers changed nothing.

She moaned his name over and over, claiming him as her Doctor and all he wanted is for her to be his Mistress.

What cruel fate was this? The universe had given him his perfect women, yet he knew that the price to pay was to high. She was destruction, The Master had always been destruction, ripping happiness away like it was a insufficient layer, like it was something that simply deemed worthless in his eyes. The Master wanted power and domination, and he had proven he would do anything to get that, he tore away whatever The Doctor had, then held out his hand stained with blood and called him _friend._

Missy returned just as The Master always did. With a grin and something to throw him off track, an elaborate entrance to the devious plan she'd thrown into the game this time.

But this time, she'd claimed it was for him. And whatever angle you look at it with, in the end, she did it for him. That army she gave too him, too show him exactly who he was and it worked, for a moment his walls were torn right down and he knew it too.

Her climax was approaching and she clung onto him, this time her nails where digging in his shoulders, drawing blood once again. He released a strangled cry throwing his head back before muffling his whimpers against her lips in a rough kiss.

She thought she'd got him, he refused her army but she thought he'd finally realised that he needed his friend too and they where so much more alike than he chose to believe. Or chose to admit.

Oh, how words could tear hearts out more than actions. He had them, she'd given him his hearts on a silver platter and that didn't make a difference. Because he also had _them,_ his pathetic little humans, and apparently compared to them she was nothing. She could've crushed sweet _innocent_ Clara out of pure spite and jealousy, a jealous rage he would get in the end, especially after she had the nerve to try and kill her with her own weapon. And just when she had a little glimmer of hope he might be protecting his best friend, the last of his own species, he went and tore that away too, but would he have killed her? Did The Doctor have it in him to kill his oldest friend, shatter his good nature?

_Seriously? Too save her soul?_

Missy screamed when she hit her point of release, still thrusting her hips into his in her best effort to get him there, while riding her own waves of pure bliss. His hand stroked her face soothingly, pressing his forehead against hers again, and his climax came shortly after with her cradled in his arms.

Everything, the pleasure, the feeling, the emotion, overtook their minds like a powerful wave and broke down the walls keeping them apart.

_Oh Doctor._

His demons didn't have time to taught him with consequences or imitate Clara's disappointment, as The Doctor fell asleep wrapped in her, physically and mentally. Their twin hearts drumming beside each other lulled him, calming his mind, banishing the dreaded memories.

She had marked him hers, offered herself and her mind to him as she lured him inside. He belonged to her and she belonged to him.

 _His_ Mistress.

_But who, my dear, will save yours?_


	6. An Angry Owl

A/N: It's been months I know I know... But h-hey? *Hides* I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter and the evil cliffhanger. I'm Satan I guess.

Disclaimer: I dreamed a dream in time gone byyyyy- I never did get to own Doctor Who *Sigh*

Something small, something round, and something relatively sharp poked Missy in the side as she shifted. She woke with a start when the object disturbed her peacefulness. Reaching behind her with an irritated huff, she pulled the culprit of her sudden annoyance from beneath her and lifted it to her gaze.

The Doctor still had his protective embrace tucking her beneath his body, so her movement had caused his own awakening. He blinked as his vision failed to focus, glancing down at Missy who seemed to be inspecting a small oval pin— Oh.

"Odd, how did this get here?" She murmured, meeting his drowsy eyes with her bright ones.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head nervously, avoiding her gaze. Missy lifted a brow, smoothing a thumb over her distinctive pin.

"I, er, I have no idea. The universe is a Mystery..." He replied, plucking the pin from her hands, hoping it would shift the focus.

However it deemed quite the opposite. Missy scowled reaching up to grab it back from him whilst he refused to surrender.

"Doctor, give it me, it's mine!"

He lifted it above his head, making it difficult for her tiny arms to reclaim.

"Doctor!" Missy hissed, eyes locked on him in a stone cold glare. It was quite a terrifying experience, Missy wasn't very, er what's the word? Oh yes, merciful, magnanimous, humane towards any living creature at all. She was defiantly no someone to treat as a little kid whining for the TV remote. He was considering handing it back over in exchange for his life.

The fact he had to take that into consideration was strengthening the aspect of him being idiotic.

She made another grab for it, sharp red claws aiming for his throat this time he was certain, they'd shred his neck with ease. The Doctor scrambled backwards frantically, rolling from under the sheets and onto the carpet beside him.

It all came back too him and slapped him in the face as soon as his bare back scraped against the ruff fibres, and the reminder—the cuts those red claws had sliced into his back—burned in response. Really, he should've realised as soon as he woke up beside her. How did he get distracted by a bloody pin!

The pin was no longer the main issue, and it was instantly forgotten as The Doctor leaped to his feet grabbing the blanket to hide his rather naked body. Though since there was only one blanket, this left Missy quite vulnerably clothing scarce; not that it bothered her but The Doctor normally had an entirely conflicting reaction to hers. Is there ever a scenario where The Doctor is completely mortified and Missy is affected by it the slightest?

Missy crawled forwards and snatched the pin from under his feet, eyeing him with a puzzled look— mixed with a sinister death glare, he noted that profoundly— as he jumped away from her. She didn't even have to touch him and he recoiled from her like a frightened kitten.

"What's the matter with you?" She sighed checking out her manicure, looking one hundred percent uninterested despite her probing question.

The Doctor, however, was experiencing a whirlpool of emotions, himself looking completely petrified, and his eyes almost as huge as Clara somehow managed to inflate hers— a mystery that will never be uncovered, even by The Doctor, he was still wondering if she was a secret Disney princess what with eyes that huge.

His hand quivered as he rose his arm to point a finger frantically at her.

"You- You...we actually... Last night, It- It actually happened..." He trailed off, not particularly wanting confirmation of his assumption.

Her blue eyes flashed complacently as they rested on him and Missy's trade mark sardonic smirk stared him right in the face. Well, that was enough to send his insides in a tumbling rage of panic. If anything should be forbidden to happen in the whole universe, it was finding himself having slept with a the female incarnation of The Master, and remembering actually enjoying it.

Most prominently, she'd entered the depths of his mind and he'd allowed it. She'd effortlessly managed to sear her name into his hearts and mind, enough that he doubted it would be easy to banish those beckoning memories and feelings last night had presented.

"Oh, honey." Missy titled her head with fake sympathy, her eyes betraying the hoax with their glint. The words she said where just an echoing mockery from their first encounter, well, his first encounter with The Mistress; not so much The Master.

The Doctor stared at her speechlessly, Clara eyes still widening.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen your eyebrows that high up..." She mused, leaning back casually against the side of the actual bed, completely un-fazed despite how exposed she might be. Missy simply revelled in the discomfort her nakedness brought to him.

Then he lost it.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY VULNERABILITY!" The Doctor screamed, eyebrows back to angry—and was that growl there too?

Missy rolled her eyes, deciding the would be best dealt with clothes as she grabbed a dressing gown from the chair beside her.

"I seem to be taking a lot of advantages lately. Really Dear, I'm not _that_ desperate."

She circled the mortified and ranging Doctor, stopping with just a few inches between their faces.

"And, If I recall clearly." Missy grinned, her eyes gleaming. This was all just far too amusing to her for his liking, and if he found out that his own TARDIS had been in cahoots with this, uh, situation on hand...

"You were the one who took the first advantage that lead to all the fun."

The Doctor simply stared at her like an angry owl, an almost soundless growl emitting from the back of his throat. Missy smirked enraging him more, and they stood in silent combat face to face. The Master and The Doctor in conflict once again.

"Oh please, don't tell me you regret it now Doctor..." She whispered with one of her exaggerated pouts that where supposed to indicate she was upset.

"Hmmm?" She poked him with her silky soft voice, a venomous melody, that red slip of a smirk returning. The Doctor growled, stepping closer ready to retort back when a familiar and distinctive wheeze-groan echoed in the distance.


End file.
